Pure Bliss
by Timiniminy
Summary: Pointless, Plotless, oneshot, RS Fluff. Includes a small tub of ice cream, and a couch


**Pure** **Bliss**

**Summary:**

Point-less, Plot-less, one-shot, R/S Fluff. (Includes a small tub of ice cream, and a couch)

**Disclaimer:**

Do I even need to say it? Yes, I am the very creator of Square Enix. I own Disney. FEAR ME!... (that was all kidding, not serious. And here's my disclaimer! So, HA!)

**A/N:**

o….m….g…….its been forever…I'm so lazy….XX I'm sorry to anyone who likes to read R/S fanfics, and I apologize for not writing more. Lol.

Sorry for the way this thing is written…apparently, it goes from character to character with each new paragraph. ;; so, good luck with trying to understand what is going on..

* * *

Sora sat there, wit the TV blaring at what he guessed was the loudest it could ever be.

_He should have been here by now…._ Sora thought to himself, as he tapped a finger on his leg in anticipation.

He had called Riku at least 10 minutes ago, and Riku still wasn't there yet. Sora was beginning to think that he would never show up, and that his "Sure! I'd love to!" was really sarcastic, and not meant to be taken literally.

Sora was torn from his thoughts as he heard the sound that he was hoping for.

He jumped right over the couch about the moment he stood up. His heart was racing nearly out of his chest as he broke out into a run towards the door.

Sadly, he wasn't able to stop himself fast enough, and he ran right into the door. A full body slam into it.

Quickly recovering from the doorknob shaped hole that was now formed in his abdomen, he opened the door with the biggest grin of glee he had had in a very long time.

Riku simply put a hand on his hip, as he looked over the boy in front of him.

"You can't even answer the door without mortally wounding yourself, huh?" He said with a grin, equally large as the brown haired boy he was eyeing.

"Oh.." Sora quickly became red in his face. "Umm….you heard that?"

Riku smiled, and shook his head slightly. "How could I not? You ran at what, a million miles an hour at that door? …Besides, I saw you through the door's window, anyway."

Sora quickly realized that they had spent about 15 minutes standing at the doorway. After inviting Riku in, he turned around and went right into the kitchen to get some ice for his slight pain in his side.

Riku, however, simply stood in the doorway of the kitchen, and stared at him. Just…stared. And watched, as Sora lifted his shirt a bit, and put an ice pack on his stomach. It didn't take too long for Sora to catch on to what Riku was currently doing.

Sora took a quick glance over at him, and Riku instantaneously turned around and walked over to the couch, and sat down. Before he did, however, Sora could've sworn he saw him blush. He smiled to himself at the thought of it.

_Damn it! Why did I let him see me staring? ….oh well…at least I got a glance. _Riku smiled evilly to himself. He had a plan. An evil…well, not exactly evil, but maniacal all the same. _Once he sits himself down, we'll watch the movie, and then…_He could barely contain himself. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

After thinking he was hallucinating, Sora put the ice pack away once he thought the pain was dulled enough to move a bit. He then asked Riku whether or not he wanted ice cream. Sora had bought it himself in hopes for this day. _Oh man, I hope he says yes!_ He thought slyly to himself.

Riku turned his head slightly and moved so that he was facing towards the kitchen, and looked over at Sora, who was now standing in front of the 'fridge, with the freezer open and a small tub of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream. Riku replied "Yeah! Sounds good!" And turned back around. _This is gonna be interesting…_ He thought, as he sat himself back in place.

Sora complied and walked over, and sat down next to Riku with the tub of ice cream in one hand, and two spoons in the other.

Riku looked over at him, accepted one of the spoons, and watched as Sora sat himself down, opened the ice cream tub, and dug his spoon in. He couldn't help laughing slightly at the sight of Sora attempting to dig out some ice cream.

Sora simply glared at him, and ate off the ice cream from his spoon, and offered the tub to him.

Riku took it, along with Sora's spoon, after putting down his own. He dug out some from the tub, and ate it, licking the spoon afterwards. Riku noted that Sora blushed when he did this, and smiled widely at him.

After a good 30 minutes of sharing the same spoon, Riku eventually took out some ice cream and fed it to Sora. Admiring how adorable Sora looked.

At Riku's second time of trying to feed the ice cream to him, Sora decided it was enough, and took the spoon from Riku, put it in the tub of ice cream, and put it all down next to the couch.

Riku quickly caught on to what Sora was doing, and nearly attacked him when the ice cream left his hand.

Eventually, Sora was laying down on the couch, with Riku over him. As their faces came closer and closer to each other, Riku brushed his fingertips along the side of Sora's face.

Before long, their lips brushed together, and Sora pushed his head upwards, in an attempt to bring their lips together even more.

Riku opened his mouth slightly, and Sora took the chance. Their tongues intertwined and touched, in pure bliss.

* * *

Okay! That's it. Hope ya liked it…now, PLEASE review below!

The button is right down here!

v


End file.
